


Solemn Acts of Devotion

by micehell



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drama, F/M, a little bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Isaac remembers all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solemn Acts of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written for MMOM, but it wasn't my usual fare. I wasn't even sure if there was an audience for it, but wtf, there's very little Isaac fic out there, so there you go. ;)

Danny is smiling brightly as he teases Esther about interceding for him before the king, winking at Isaac. "Eat, drink, and be merry," he says, handing her a glass of champagne, then hesitating a moment before he does the same for Isaac, momentary worry dimming his glow.

Isaac takes the glass and drinks, nibbles on an hors'doeuvres, but he isn't merry right now. He smiles -- _May God smile, Danny says_ \-- trying to cover it, but his mind is elsewhere. Miles away. In his home, in his bedroom. On the thing he found in Esther's nightstand. The thing he's never thought she'd needed. Before the stroke, anyway.

He remembers the texture of it -- rubbery, veined, hard, and long. He'd rubbed a hand along it, seeing how, if you used your imagination, if you used the dial at its base, you could almost believe it was the real thing. It had felt like failure in his hand. He hates it, hates that she'd needed it, hates imagining her using it, but he hasn't been able to stop.

_He sees her trail a hand along her leg, resting on the mound that's only just now showing gray. The vibrator rests against her breast, and she teases one nipple to hardness, then the other. She's fingering herself lightly, in no hurry, just enjoying the sensation. But then she draws one leg up, opening herself, sliding the vibrator down, past the wiry curls, past lips already kissed with wetness, teasing at her slit with the tip. She holds it against her clit, shuddering at the intensity of it, but it's still not enough, not enough to fill the emptiness inside her, and she pushes it in, taking it deep, rocking her hips counterpoint to the rhythm of her hand, the hum of the vibrator muted by her body, muted by the sounds of her moans as she comes and comes and comes._

There'd been a time when just the thought of that would have had him hard, but it hadn't then. It doesn't now. But Isaac remembers all the same. Remembers spending hours between Esther's legs, his tongue and lips filled with the taste of her as she spasmed around them. He remembers holding her legs splayed wide as he drove into her, dove into her, deeper and deeper, until he seemed swallowed by her sex, by the sex, and he happily drowned. He remembers all of it, even when other memories have faded, been lost. But the truly sad thing is that he also remembers that it's been years. Years that were long before the stroke. He wonders how old the vibrator is. How many years she's felt the need to fill in the holes where Isaac hasn't.

It wasn't like they hadn't been having sex, because they had, they had, but it's still been far too long, for both of them, since it was something they really worked at. He knows that all things change, and that it's not always for the worse. He knows the love he has for Esther, what she bears for him, isn't dependent on their bed. But he also knows how much richer life can be; that he remembers as well.

The doctors all tell him that time will return to him more of the fullness of his life, and he believes them. For the longest time -- since he'd first woken up to white walls, beeping machinery, and confusion -- that had been his faith. But he promises himself that tonight he'll bind himself to her again, worship her as he can, as she deserves. As he deserves.

He promises himself that when he does get better, when his life grows back into something like it had been, that he won't forget the lessons he's learned now. Won't turn his back on the gifts the stroke has given to him even as it took others away. He smiles as Danny comes up again, wearing that little notch between his eyes that lets Isaac know he's worried. It frustrates him, the concern they all feel for him, makes him want to snap at them sometimes. But Danny is another gift that he's ignored too long, so he smiles for real this time, and lets Danny lead him away.

/story

**Author's Note:**

> For those who might not catch it, Danny's party is for Purim, hence why he teases Esther about interceding with the king. ;)


End file.
